Unexpected love
by Atlandis
Summary: A new boy has come to Adventure Bay. Soon he and Ryder become friends. But this is just a simple friendship or it could be something more? (Gay pairing, don't like it, don't read)
1. A NEW DAY

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW DAY**

 **A / N: hello guys how are you? I started a new story, but first I want to know your opinion because I'm not sure if it's a good idea or if it's a bad idea. Then, on this site there are several stories about Paw Patrol where there are gay pairings (I also wrote a story with gay pairings) that, in my opinion, can be very beautiful and very interesting to read.**

 **Two weeks ago I got an idea for a new story. I tried to delete that idea out of my head because it seemed absurd, but I could not, so I decided to ask help to you. The story I have in mind contains a gay pairing, but it's a pairing never used before, in this case RyderxOc.**

 **In simply words, at Adventure Bay comes a new boy who knows Ryder and they become friends. With the passage of time Ryder and this guy fall in love, but it is a love surrounded by doubts and fears.**

 **I want to clarify that in this story there WON'T BE ANY SEXUAL SCENES (it will be rated K+). It's just an innocent romance story between two boys. **

**That is why I need your help: it can be a good idea or a bad idea? Tell me with a comment or PM me.**

 **Please nothing offensive, there are endless possibilities when you write a story and I just want to try to write something new. If you doN't agree with this story tell me and I will blot out right away, no problem.**

8:00 am

A light breeze blows over the roofs of the houses as the sun rises in the sky. Adventure Bay is ready to start a new day, the winter was approaching and temperatures had already started to decline. Slowly citizens began to do things of every day.

Mr. Porter had just opened his restaurant when arrived the mayor Goodway.

"Good morning mayor" said Mr. Porter smiling.

"Good morning, today is a great day, can I order breakfast?" asked the mayor sitting.

"Of course, what I bring to you?"

"A hot tea and a pastry cream" said the mayor.

"Very well, just a minute" Mr. Porter entered the restaurant.

"Thanks" said the mayor starting to read the newspaper.

At that time Alex came out of the restaurant to go to school.

"Good morning mayor" said the young boy of nine years old.

"Hello Alex, are you ready to go to school?" asked the mayor.

"Of course, I can't wait to find my friends" said Alex excited.

"Here you are the breakfast" Mr. Porter put the tea and croissants on the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Porter" said the mayor drinking tea.

Despite being past five years things in the cheerful and beautiful city had not changed.

What had changed was actually the Paw Patrol. Ryder and the pups had grown up and with time their personalities and their behaviors were slightly changed.

Chase, who was now nine years, had maintained his professional behavior over the years and in different situations had taken full control of the team. But he had also become very wise and the other pups often turned to him when they needed advice or help.

Marshall was very changed. Even he was 9 years old, his clumsy behaviors were gone and his skills had improved a lot compared to the past. Although this had been a funny dog and it was he who kept the team members always smiling.

Rocky, eight years old, he became national champion in chess and had found an incredible interest in reading. His expertise was building things more impressive and sophisticated. His fear of water was diminished, but he never left much from the shore.

Zuma had now seven years. Of all was the pup that had changed less. He had maintained an interest in the water and surfing and his personality had remained basically the same. Honestly everyone loved Zuma for what he was.

Skye was seven years old. The main changes were mainly exterior. Every day she puts the eyeshadow on the eyelids and she loved carry a lily in his left ear. But her character was changed slightly. She had become very patient and very rational, when her friends were fighting she could always restore peace.

Everest, had almost eight years. She spent most of the time with Jake and each year was taking part in a race for sled dogs, which was held in Foggy Bottom, she won first prize four times. Her passion for adventures had not diminished and her contribution in the rescue operations in the mountains was essential.

Rubble was close to take seven years. Although he was the youngest of the group over the years he had become more mature and responsible.

Ryder, however, was in full adolescence. Now he was 15, his appearance had not changed much except for one thing, on the face you could see a slight beard, almost invisible but present. What had changed was his character instead. In these five years he had improved his leadership skills and become wiser. But despite this he lived a period of turmoil typical of adolescence especially on the future of the team. By the time he had also lost interest in video games, preferring instead to read a book and listen to music. He had also developed a weakness for sleep and often had trouble getting out of bed early in the morning.

But what had not changed was his unselfishness, his loyalty and his goodness. Moreover, even if his dogs were grown up he continued to call them "pups", was something special for them.

Ryder was fast asleep in his bed when the rays of the sun lit up his room, at the time the alarm of his paw-pad began to ring. The boy reached out to turn off the alarm, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"A New Day .." Ryder said, trying not to fall asleep again.

After a few minutes the boy left the warmth of his soft bed to go to the kitchen. After arriving in the elevator on the first floor of the building he went into the kitchen to drink of coffee and to prepare breakfast for the pups. Chase after a few minutes came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sir"

"Hello Chase, others are coming?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, they should be here in no time" said Chase.

After a few minutes came Marshall and Rocky.

"Hello everyone" said Rocky.

"Where are the others?" asked Chase.

"Zuma ans Rubble are still sleeping, Skye instead is finishing preparing" Marshall replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why must she does this even when there is breakfast... I mean, we don't have to go to a party" said Rocky.

"What can I say? Girls" said Chase, Rocky and Marshall laughed.

Ryder smiled and put down their bowls on the ground. While the three were eating came Skye.

"I'm ready for breakfast" she said, blinking.

Marshall looked at her. "What color did you use?"

"Purple" answered Skye.

"It's nice" said Rocky.

"Really? Thanks" said Skye starting to eat.

Shortly arrived Zuma amd Rubble that joined them.

Ryder began to drink his cup of coffee when his paw-pad began to ring.

"It's only 8:30 and already we have an emergency" said Zuma.

"Don't forget that this is our job, this is why we're here" said Chase.

Ryder answered the call. "Hello, Ryder here"

In the screen appeared farmer Yumi "Hi Ryder, I need your help. There are bunnies... again! We have to take them to another place"

"Don't worry farmer Yumi , we're on our way"

Then he closed the call. "Pups, work calls" said Ryder.

"We are ready" the pups went to the elevator.

The day stared good.

 **A/N: well, this was the first chapter. I know it isn't very good, but this is just the start. Please tell me what you think about this idea because really I don't know what to do. I think it could be interesting but if you think that this is a bad idea I'll delete this story. I want to do stories that people enjoy :-)**


	2. MEET A PERSON

**CHAPTER 2: MEET A PERSON**

 **A / N: Well guys, what can I say? Thank you all for your incredible support. Now it's official this is a story with a gay pairing (RyderxOC)**

 **I'm sorry Mattwurm99 but RyderxKatie will not be present in this story.**

While Ryder and the pups were solving the emergence of rabbits at the farm of farmer Yumi, Katie was in her clinic. The girl was 15 years old but despite her age her sweet and affectionate wasn't changed. The most obvious change was her hair. When she was young she kept them down, but now were collected in an elegant braid that fell forward on her right shoulder.

On her neck she wore a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of heart. The pink dress was gone, in its place wore a slightly low-cut purple dress with an elegant skirt that reached down to her knees.

But her passion for animals was unchanged. At that moment Katie was sitting on her desk while working at the computer to calculate the earnings and expenses of the clinic. On the screen there were some graphs with percentages. As she stared at the data on the screen with great concentration her phone began to ring.

Katie answered the call without looking at the number. "Hello, I'm Katie, this is the Clinic of Adventure Bay how can I help you?"

On the other side of the phone a male voice began to speak "Wow, I had almost forgotten the sound of your voice"

Katie's eyes widened in surprise "Wil? Is it really you?" asked Katie surprise.

"Why? Not happy to hear me?"

"Sure, but... I... sorry, I'm very happy to hear you, how are you?" asked Katie.

"Fine thanks, and you?"

"Well enough, I'm just stressed, there are many things to do here at the clinic"

"Yes, I can imagine, but you've always been good at this, I'm sure you're doing a great job"

Katie smiled "Thanks, you are very kind. How are Mom and Dad?" asked Katie.

"Well, they have left for a long cruise in Europe"

"Right, they said to me a few weeks ago, why didn't you go with them? I mean, you love the cruises"

"You're right, I could have gone with them, but I decided to stay here"

"Well this is strange, can I know why?" asked Katie.

"So I could spend some time with you"

Katie sighed "Sorry Wil, but I can't go to Miami now, I can't leave the clinic"

"In fact, you will not have to leave your clinic, I took a train that is taking me in your city"

Katie was speechless "You mean you're coming here to Adventure Bay?" asked Katie. "Exactly... of course only if you want me there with you, otherwise I can go back"

"No, are you kidding me? I'm super happy"

"Then, Adventure Bay is as beautiful as they say?"

"Absolutely, I think it's one of the most beautiful cities that exist in the world, I can't believe you're coming here" said Katie excited.

"I'll stay at Adventure Bay for a few weeks, I need to relax"

"In any case I can't wait to see you, I miss you a lot" Katie said with a sigh.

"Listen, I know it's a long time I don't see you, but when I come I promise I will spend time together"

"When do you get here?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, maybe an hour, maybe less"

"Well, I look at the station, call me when you come here right?"

"Sure, see you later Katie"

Katie ended the call and went back to work on the computer. Meanwhile Ryder and the pups had solved the emergency and were returning to the lookout. While they approached Katie's clinic Ryder willingness to stop and say hello.

"Pups you go back to the lookout, I'm going to talk with Katie"

"Sure, and maybe you invite her for a date" said Chase, laughing.

"Even with this story? Katie and I are just friends" protested Ryder rolling his eyes.

Skye started laughing "Sure ... you always say so"

Ryder looked the pups who went away and sighed. He didn't understand why everyone believed that he loved Katie. They were great friends, but he didn't feel anything special for Katie, and even she hadn't feelings for Ryder.

Ryder entered the clinic "Hi Katie"

The girl looked up from the computer and smiled " Hi Ryder, how are you?"

Ryder sat on the board of the desk "Well, what are you doing?"

"Something very boring, I'm calculating expenses and earnings of the clinic" said Katie.

"Interesting. Why do you think that all believe we are in love?" asked Ryder.

Katie looked "For years I try to figure it out, maybe because we are close friends and then..." Katie decided to stop.

"And then what?" said Ryder.

"Nothing" said Katie.

"Come on, what did you tell me?"

"Well ... I'm the only girl with you have a relationship of friendship, I mean ... there are other girls here in town but you never speak with them. It is obvious that everybody thinks that you have a crush on me" said Katie.

"It is an absurd reasoning" protested Ryder.

"I know"

At that moment Katie's phone began playing "Hello?"

"Katie, the train is almost at the station" "Very well, I'll wait here"

Katie took a red bag and walked toward the entrance of the clinic

"Where are you going?" asked Ryder.

"At the station, why don't you come with me? There is a person I want you to meet"

"Um, okay"

Ryder and Katie made their way to the station. After a few minutes the train came, on time as always. Katie began to look at the people who got off the train. After a few seconds from the train got a guy with a big suitcase. Katie smiled and ran against him.

"Wil! I'm so happy to see you" said Katie hugged him.

"Me too, I miss you very much"

"Dress elegant as ever" said Katie.

The boy was 16 years old. He was wearing black shoes, blue pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. His hair, which fell slightly to one side of the face was blond and reflected sunlight. But Ryder had missed watching his eyes. Blue as sapphires, a blue that Ryder had never seen.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone" Katie and the boy came to Ryder.

"Ryder, he is William ... my brother"

William approached Ryder and held out his hand

"I'm happy to meet you, Katie told me a lot about you" said William. Ryder blinked and shook his hand, blushing slightly.

"Even Katie told me about you, but you are not as I expected" said Ryder.

"Really? But you're just like Katie described you"

"Well, bring your stuff to the clinic, you can stay with me in this weeks" said Katie.

The three made their way to the clinic. While Katie and William talked about various things, Ryder was completely absorbed in his thoughts.

 _Why I set him? Why when he shook my hand I started to get hot?_

Ryder decided to put aside these thoughts and get back to the lookout.

"Sorry, I must return to the base, I have to prepare lunch for the pups"

"Of course, later can we come there? William would like to know the team"

"Yeah, Katie told me a lot of your woks, I'd like to know your pups" said William.

Ryder smiled "Sure, no problem"

"Well, see you later" said Katie, and along with his brother entered the clinic.

Ryder started walking towards the bridge and smiled, he didn't know why, but at that moment he was very happy.

 **A / N: I'm sorry for the wait, I have many things to do but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know if I will put in this story other pairings, but everything is possible.**


	3. MAKE FRIENDS

**CHAPTER 3: MAKE FRIENDS**

 **A / N: nothing important to say, enjoy the chapter**

Ryder had prepared lunch for the team. He said to the pups that Katie would come to the lookout with his brother and they seemed excited to know the older Katie's brother. After lunch the pups started to do something to pass the time. Skye used her wings to perform acrobatics in the sky, Rocky decided to read a book, Rubble was making his usual nap after lunch and Zuma was sunbathing.

Marshall and Chase were just sitting under a tree.

"I can't wait to meet Katie's brother" said Marshall. After a few seconds of silence the Dalmatian looked at his friend. "Chase? Did you hear me?"

But the German Shepherd was too busy looking at Skye. Marshall rolled his eyes and shook his head. It had been five years but despite that Chase had not admitted his feelings for Skye.

"Love... the most absurd thing that exists in this world" Marshall looked at his best friend again, Chase had looked completely lost, his eyes kept staring at Skye.

"Hey, Earth calls Chase..."

Chase blinked and looked at Marshall. "What? Where? Did you say something?"

"You know, you are the biggest and the most mature of all of us... but when you act like this you're ridiculous" said Marshall.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase confused.

"Well, about Skye of course"

Chase began to blush.

"Do you think that something will happen if you just fix her?" asked Marshall laughing.

"Marshall, we talked about that... I'll tell her ... I just need a bit of time" said Chase

"Sure, you say that since five years. I don't understand why not reveal your feelings"

Chase sighed "Honestly ... I don't know too"

At that time Skye landed to a few meters from them. Marshall had an idea

"Well, then this is the right time to talk with her"

"Wha..."

But before Chase could finish Marshall pushed him with his paw near Skye. "Oh, hi Chase"

The shepherd began to blush "Hi Skye... um, how are you?"

"Well thank you" said Skye, smiling.

Chase turned to watch Marshall, the Dalmatian made a gesture with his paw to make him to talk with her.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Skye.

"Um... yes, I wanted to know if... tonight would you come and take a walk with me " said Chase, blushing deeply.

"Sure, I would like it"

From afar Marshall had witnessed the scene "Five years to ask her to take a walk alone together. Maybe by next millennium he will ask if she wants to be his girlfriend" said Marshall to himself.

Meanwhile Ryder was in the second floor of the lookout and was drinking lemonade. The boy went to the window and saw two people walking on the bridge in the direction of the lookout.

"Katie and William arrived" Ryder set his glass down on a table and walked toward the elevator with a strange feeling of heat in the stomach.

William and Katie came to the lookout.

"Look, there's Katie" said Zuma.

"And that must be her brother, come to know him" said Rocky running up to them.

Katie and William saw the pups who approached them. "Hi pups" said Katie.

"Hi Katie, how are you?" asked Marshall.

"Well thank you, I wanted to present to you my brother, William"

"I am very happy to meet you" William knelt to pet them, Marshall came up to him and licked his cheek. William chuckled "Katie told me a lot of you... but I thought you were seven"

"Yes, there is also Everest, but she lives on the mountain with Jake" said Zuma.

At that moment came also Ryder. "Hi Katie, hi William"

"Hi Ryder" they said.

"So this is the place where you live?" asked William looking at the building.

"Yes, it is our home and also our base" said Ryder.

"It's incredible. You're really cool" said William, with that comment Ryder blushed slightly "Thanks"

The pups were very curious and obviously began bombing William with many questions, "So, where are you from?" asked Skye.

"From Miami"

"Wow, there are fantastic waves, is the perfect place for surfing" said Zuma.

"In fact William is a great surfer" said Katie.

"Don't overdo it, let's say that I manage"

"How long are you staying here?" asked Chase.

"For a few weeks, maybe I will spend the Christmas holidays here, but I'm not sure"

"It would be nice if you will spend holidays here" said Katie.

"Yes, Adventure Bay is very beautiful during the Christmas period" said Skye.

"With regard to Adventure Bay, I'd like to tour the city, so I can acclimate. Katie, do you come with me?" asked William.

"I'm sorry Will, but now I have to return to the clinic"

"If you want I can come with you..." said Ryder scratching his head, as if afraid of the answer.

William looked at him and smiled. "Of course, for me it is a pleasure"

Ryder smiled and blushed again. The two made their way to the other side of the hill while Katie returned to the clinic.

"He is nice" said Zuma.

"Have not you noticed that Ryder was acting strange?" asked Chase.

Rocky looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Well, he seemed nervous when asked to go with him, and then he blushed" said Chase.

"I haven't noticed it" said Rubble.

"Maybe it was just my imagination" said Chase .

Ryder and William walked in grassy meadows near the lookout.

"So, how long have you lived here?" asked William.

"From all my life, I was born here and raised here" said Ryder.

"Well, it's really a great place, I love this city"

"I am happy, then, that there is the city hall, and close to the city hall there is the restaurant of Mr. Porter, he prepares excellent food" said Ryder.

"About food, do you want something to eat?" asked William.

"Um, sure. Why not?"

Ryder and William made their way to the restaurant where they met Mr. Porter. "Hi Ryder. I imagine that you are Katie's brother, William right?" asked Mr. Porter.

"Yes sir, we would like to eat something, Ryder told me that this is the best place"

"Not to brag, but yes. Please sit down"

Ryder and William sat down on a table. Both ordered a sandwich and a Coke. As they ate the two talked about various topics starting to develop a feeling of friendship.

"Which of your pups is the first one you adopted?" asked William eating the last piece of his sandwich. Ryder took a sip of Coke before answering.

"The first was Chase. Actually I adopted Chase with the intention of having a pet, but over time I started to think that maybe this city needed a rescue team. So after about a year I adopted Marshall and with them I founded the Paw Patrol. In a way the two of them are the fathers of our team. Then by the time I took the other pups and so we became what we are today"

"You must be very proud of them" said William.

"Yes, they are my greatest satisfaction" said Ryder smiling.

"I suppose it should not always be easy, I mean, 7 pups are difficult to manage" said William.

"Yes, we had our ups and downs, but I have to say that we managed to overcome all the challenges that we found in front of the road"

"Katie was right" said William.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryder confused.

"Of you. When Katie spoke about you she used to say that you do everything with your heart. And she was right. When you talk about your pups, when you speak of Paw Patrol, I can see the love in your eyes, the love for what you do. Adventure Bay is very lucky"

Ryder blushed and smiled "Thank you. I think we should go now"

The two got up and headed for the lookout. As they walked on the bridge the sun was setting. Ryder and William stopped by to the bridge to watch the sea.

"It's really beautiful" said William.

"You're right, I never tire of watching the sun go down"

The two looked at each other and William noticed that near Ryder's mouth there was a crumb of bread.

"You have a crumb near the mouth" said William.

"Really? Where?"

William approached Ryder and placed his right hand close to his mouth to remove the crumbs. Ryder felt a sudden heat that invested his body and began to blush deeply. After removing the crumb even William blushed and looked away.

There was a moment of silence before William spoke. "I... I'm going back to the clinic, I need to go to bed, anyway... today was nice"

Ryder smiled, his cheeks were still red. "Yes... for me too..."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow" said William.

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

William smiled and began walking toward the clinic. Ryder watched him. When he entered the clinic Ryder put his hand where William had touched him and smiled, blushing again. Then he headed for the lookout.

 **A / N: another chapter written. Tell me what you think with a comment or PM me and thanks for your support.**


	4. PERFECT

**CHAPTER 4: PERFECT**

 **A / N: I'm back :-) As you can see I changed the name of my profile, now my new name is Atlandis. Sorry for not updating before, I had problems but now I'm better and I'm ready to continue writing, without another word I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The sun was shining in the sky and illuminated the city, there was a strong wind and the sea was rough. Ryder woke up later than usual, he honestly would have given anything to stay in bed. Not even he knew why, but he felt tired and fatigued, moreover, the pups were now much more independent and knew prepare breakfast by themself so why leave the comfort and warmth of his bed?

Without thinking twice Ryder curled up under the covers and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Zuma and Chase entered the room of their owner.

"But, he's still sleeping?" asked incredulously Zuma.

"Already, in recent years he has become a great sleeper, even Rubble has already woken up" said Chase, laughing.

Zuma went into Ryder's bed and started to move the covers "Ryder... wake up, we have to ask you something" said Zuma, but the boy didn't move.

"Um, Ryder sir..."

Ryder made a slight groan, and hid his head under the covers.

Zuma looked at Chase and smiled. "You know what to do"

Chase nodded "Woof, megaphone. Ryder! Wake up!" Chase yelled with all his voice.

"Whoaaaooo!" Ryder jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. Zuma and Chase got out of bed and sat before him. Ryder tried to understand what had just happened.

"What ... Chase, Zuma ... why?" he asked, getting up and rubbing his head because of the fall.

"Sorry, but we have to tell you something important" said Chase.

Ryder sighed "You couldn't expect that I wake up?"

"Sure, but then the sun would set" Zuma said laughing.

Ryder looked up and walked to the fridge in his room for a drink. "So, what you want to tell me?" asked Ryder.

"Today there is a lot of wind, sea is perfect for surfing, I wanted to ask if William can teach me new moves" said Zuma excited.

"Fine with me, did you talk to him?" asked Ryder.

"No, it was he who asked me to do it, he said today he would go to the beach for surfing and asked me if I would go with him" explained the Labrador.

Ryder didn't mind it, Katie had told him that his brother was very good and it was not a bad idea if William could teach to Zuma new moves.

"Sure, I think it's a good idea" said Ryder.

"Thank you, you're the best" Zuma started to run towards the exit to get to the beach.

"Me and the other pups want to go to the beach to see Zuma and William surfing, want to come?" asked Chase.

Ryder had to think for a few minutes. He had some important things to do, including an upgrade of the central system in the control room. But for some reason he wanted to go to the beach. "Sure, it's a great idea"

Meanwhile, Katie and the other pups were sitting on the dock and watched Zuma and William talking.

"So, are you ready to learn some exciting new moves?" asked William, holding one arm under his blue and white surfboard.

"Of course, I can't wait!" exclaimed Zuma excited.

Meanwhile Ryder and Chase approached their friends, Katie saw them coming. "Look, Ryder and Chase has come"

Ryder suddenly stopped and stared. At that time William turned to him. Ryder began to blush deeply and felt a sudden sensation of heat in the chest. William wore the costume that reached almost to his knees, his skin was tanned, were visible chest muscles well defined but not exaggerated, the sun illuminated his body as the wind ruffled his hair.

"Hello, I'm glad you came" said William.

But Ryder didn't move, he was mesmerized.

"Um, Ryder? Are you okay?" asked William.

Ryder blinked and bit his lip, blushing even more. "Sure ... I ... I couldn't miss"

"When can we start?" asked Zuma that he could not contain the excitement.

"Now" said William.

The two ran into the sea and got into their surfboards. Zuma went onto his table and began to ride the waves, the foam caused by the sea covered the surface of the water. The Labrador made some extreme moves.

The pups began to cheer for their friend. "Go Zuma!"

After a few minutes Zuma swam toward William. "Then? What do you think?" asked Zuma proudly. "Well, I must say that you're not all bad, but now look at the teacher"

At that moment a wave began to form and William decided to take the opportunity. The boy lay on the table and swam toward the wave, when it was in place he stood up and started to ride the water with great agility. The wave was always higher, and William decided to show everyone his great ability.

He began to do the slalom with the board while maintaining a perfect balance. Then he pushed forward to increase speed.

"Wow, he's really good" said Skye.

"And now the end" William reached down with one hand and grabbed his surfboard, then at the right time went true the crest of the wave and executed a perfect jump.

"Unbelievable!" said Chase.

William fell on the water but managed to keep his balance on the board. Sea water had hit him in the face and he shook his head, moving his blond hair. Ryder had said nothing all the time, he was too busy to look at him for comment. His movements, the sun illuminating his body, the water flowing over his chest. It was perfect.

When he realized what he was thinking he widened eyes. "Why do I think of these things? What's happening to me?"

When William was close enough to the shore he took his table and joined the others on the pier.

"You've been absolutely fantastic" said Zuma, wagging his tail. "Thanks" he said. Katie handed him a towel, William wiped his face and put it over his shoulders.

"Where did you learn those moves?" asked Rubble.

"Practice, a lot of practice"

"And many scratches, you could not even start to balance, there was a time when we had to take you to the hospital because you fell on a rock" said Katie.

"Wow, it must have been terrible" said Ryder

"When you fall you must get up and go"

"Well pups, it's time to go back to the lookout" said Ryder.

"Oh come on, you've just arrived, the sea is perfect to take a bath" said William.

"Yes Ryder, can we go in the water?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know... soon it's lunchtime"

"Please, just a quick bath" added Chase making puppy eyes.

"You know, I think you should satisfy them" Katie suggested. Ryder chuckled "Okay, go pups"

One by one the pups plunged into the water, except Rocky of course that decided to stay on the beach for obvious reasons. Ryder smiled as he watched his dogs enjoying themselves.

"Well, I go back to the clinic, see you later" said Katie.

William and Ryder sat on the edge of the dock with the legs hanging a few centimeters from the water. "They are really cool" said William. "Yes you are right"

There was a brief pause between them "You... you don't want to take a bath?" asked William. Ryder felt a bit of uncertainty in his voice, and when he looked he saw that he was blushing slightly. "No, I'm fine" said Ryder, doing his best not to look at the bare William's chest

After a few minutes, without realizing that, Ryder put his hand on William's hand. The two stared at each other and both blushed, Ryder's heart pounded in his chest at great speed, and a strange feeling of warmth enveloped his body. He didn't know it, but William felt the same way.

"Sorry ..." said Ryder removing his hand from his friend.

"No problem ..." said William, looking away.

After an hour of fun Ryder and the pups were ready to return to the lookout. "Um ... you go pups, I'll be right there"

While the pups were leaving Ryder approached William.

"So... see you later" said Ryder.

William smiled. "Sure"

After a few seconds of awkward silence Ryder spoke "If you want this afternoon we can go for a walk in the woods"

William thought for a few seconds and he scratched his head. "Sure, it seems a good idea"

Ryder could not hope for a better response. "Well, what time do you prefer?" asked Ryder.

"We can do for 4.00 p.m." said William.

"That's right, see you later" Ryder returned to the lookout and all the time he couldn't stop thinking about William and his perfect body.

 _Why do I keep thinking about him?_ _What's happening to me?_


	5. MEMORIES

**CHAPTER 5: MEMORIES**

 **A / N: I just wanted to say that I don't think that I will put other pairings in this story, for example MarshallxEverest or ChasexSkye, because I want to focus exclusively on the main pairng of the story. I know that in chapter 3 I started a short ChasexSkye but I don't think it will continue. I'm not very good at handling more than one pair in my stories. Thanks for your understanding.**

 **So, in this chapter there is a flashback about Katie and William. Enjoy**

Katie was happy to spend Christmas with her family in Miami. Since she moved to Adventure Bay she had trouble getting her relatives because of her work at the clinic. The blonde girl was eager to see her parents and her grandmother. But above all she was eager to see her brother.

People often think that brothers and sisters often don't go together. But for Katie and William was another story. The two were inseparable, Katie could not ask for a better brother. He was always there when Katie was in trouble, was the person who made her smile, the person who helped her through difficult times.

Katie saw William not only as a brother, as well as her best friend. She had the utmost confidence in him, and nothing or no one could break their bond.

The plane was traveling arrived at the airport at 11.30 a.m.

Cali was sleeping in the seat next to Katie.

"Wake up Cali, we arrived"

The gray cat opened her eyes and snorted. Katie took Cali and headed toward the exit of the plane. After taking her suitcase she called a taxi that took her in front of her house.

Katie paid the driver and walked to the gate. Katie's house was white, with large windows overlooking the garden. Katie rang the bell and after a few seconds of waiting the gate opened. The girl walked through the entrance and as she approached the entrance to the house the large wooden door opened.

"Katie, honey, I'm so happy to see you" Katie smiled and hugged the woman. "I am also happy to see you mom"

"Come in, Dad's waiting in the living room"

Katie's mother was tall and lean, had green eyes and long brown hair that covered the shoulders and back. After entering Katie put Cali on the floor and left the suitcase near the entrance.

She followed her mother into the living room, where a man was sitting in his chair as he read the newspaper. "Henry, our daughter came"

The man got up from his chair and walked to his daughter, smiling "Hi Katie, it's nice to see you"

"Hi Dad, it's nice to be home" said Katie. Katie's father was a very tall man, always wore a tie and jacket gave up his job as a lawyer. He had blue eyes and black hair.

"So, the trip went well?" asked Henry.

"Yes, during the flight there were no problems. Cali has slept all the time"

Henry chuckled "That cat didn't do anything else. Jessica, did William call?" asked Henry to his wife.

"No, I have not received any calls"

Katie looked at his father. "William is not here?"

"No, he went for a walk, but he should be back already" said Jessica. "Don't worry, probably he met one of his friends"

"Hello Katie"

The girl turned. Near the kitchen door an elderly woman approached with slow steps toward her. She had white hair and blue eyes, wearing a dress with a skirt and walked with a stick of wood.

"Hi grandmother, I'm happy to see you"

Katie hugged his grandmother Margaret. "My granddaughter, you become even better since the last time I saw you"

"How are you?" asked Katie.

Margaret slowly sat down on the couch and sighed. "Pretty good, at least I'm not dead"

"Well, I think you are in good shape" said Katie.

Jessica looked at the clock. "It's already 12:20, why William didn't come back? I'm worried"

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to look for him. Usually when he go to walk he reaches the park, I'm sure I'll find him there" said Katie.

"All right, call me when you find him" said Jessica.

"Sure"

Katie left the house and headed for the park. As she walked she looked around, hoping to see her brother. After 20 minutes of fruitless searches Katie walked over to the park. "William, where are you?"

No answer. Katie sighed. "Where could he have gone?"

As she looked around Katie saw something that reflected the sunlight next to a tree. The girl approached the object and stared. On the ground was William's phone, with the broken screen. Katie picked it up, while the fears began to invade her body.

"Oh no .."

The girl began to breathe quickly, looking around frantically. William would never have left his phone on the ground, something had happened. Katie began to run through the park, while anxiety inside her grew more and more.

The minutes passed and Katie had not found any trace of her brother. She was about to call the police when she heard a moan coming from an alley, just a few meters from her. Katie approached the alley, at that moment the world collapsed on her.

William was on the ground, trying to get up. There was blood coming out of the nose, a black eye and his arms full of bruises.

"Oh no, William!" Katie ran to her brother with tears in her eyes.

William looked up and smiled awkwardly "Katie, you come back, I'd give you a kiss but I don't want to get you dirty with blood"

Katie helped her brother to get up, put his left arm over her shoulder and helped him walk. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" asked Katie.

William chuckled "I met some guys that come in my school, it seems that they don't like gay people"

Katie felt the blood boiling in her veins. It was not the first time that her brother was bullied for his sexual orientation. But he had never been beaten.

"Bastards, how long you were lying there?"

"I don't know, I think I lost consciousness, perhaps an hour or two"

Katie bit her lip in anger. "I call dad and tell him to come and get you, you can't walk all the way home"

After arriving home William sat in the kitchen, holding a bag of ice on the eye.

"Here, this will help" said Katie, holding out a cup.

William smiled "The English tea, my favorite. I missed you little sister"

Katie smiled and sat down beside him. Both could hear their parents arguing whether to call the police and report the matter or simply go by the school principal.

William sighed "I think the best thing they could do is to shut up and pretend that nothing has happened"

Katie looked at her brother as if he were crazy. "What are you saying?! Those guys beat yourself up and they deserve to be punished! We can't sit here and forget this fact!"

"Katie... I have enough problems at school because of my... condition. And if our parents go to the school principal, or worse to the police ... the next time you will have to take me to the hospital"

Katie was silent but she knew that William was right.

At that time Margaret came into the kitchen. She smiled to her grandchildren and sat next to William. They were silent for several minutes. Margaret was an extraordinary grandmother, she loved her grandchildren as if they were her children. Both had taken the hair color from her own. Margaret now had white hair, but when she was young her hair was blond and long, and that color was handed down on Katie and William.

"I'm sorry..." said William after several minutes of silence.

Margaret looked at him "For what, dear?"

"Well, for everything. If I weren't different, all this would not have happened"

Katie was about to speak but was anticipated by her grandmother.

"You are no different from others. You have two arms, two legs, a brain that works. There is nothing wrong with you" said Margaret.

"Yes, except that I feel absolutely nothing for girls. Why to me?"

Margaret was silent for several minutes, Katie thought she was asleep but then she spoke.

"You can't escape from what you are"

William looked at his grandmother's eyes.

"What you are doesn't make you different from others, it does not change what's important to you. There are things in life that can be changed, but you can't change your nature, you can only seal it. But a life of lies told to others and to yourself is not worth living. In life you'll always find someone who will not accept what you are. But no matter what people think, you'll always have someone on your side. Your sister for example"

William looked at Katie and she smiled.

"And who knows, maybe one day, not too far away, you will find someone who will love you for who you are and not as you should be"

William sighed and smiled. "Thanks grandma"

Margaret smiled and slowly walked out of the kitchen. Katie leaned forward and hugged his brother.

"Remember, don't ever change. I love you for what you are. And I will be always right here"

"I know Katie, I know" said William hugging his sister, as a tear fell from his right eye.

 **A / N: I originally thought of putting in this chapter also the part where William and Ryder go for a walk in the woods as it was written in chapter 4. But I decided to make two separate chapters, this flashback is longer when I expected.** **Tell me what you think in the comments.**


	6. LIGHTS

**CHAPTER 6: LIGHTS**

 **A / N: Sorry for the delay but ... Happy New Year to all of you! :-)**

William was at Katie's clinic, was still an hour before his meeting with Ryder. The boy was sitting on a chair, holding Cali on the knees and stroking her gently. Soon came Katie with two bags.

"Wow, it seems you were left without supplies" said William.

Katie put the bags on the table. "It is for this reason that I went to the supermarket, I got everything we need for the clinic"

"With those supplies you could supply an army" said William, laughing.

"Yes very funny. However I met Justina, niece of Mayor Goodway. Guess what she told me"

"Um, I don't know, what did she say?"

Katie started laughing. "That you are like Prince Charming and she wants to marry you"

William chuckled. "I'm flattered, I hope she will not be too disappointed when she finds out that I'm not attracted to girls"

"No, don't worry, she is only nine years, I don't think she was serious… I hope. Anyway, I know you and Ryder go for a walk in the woods" said Katie.

"Yes exactly, actually he invited me, I couldn't refuse"

Katie looked at his brother and saw that his eyes were shining. The girl smiled.

"You like him right?" asked Katie.

William looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"About Ryder of course"

William blushed intensely. "R-Ryder? Why do you think I like him?" he asked stammering.

"Oh come on Wil, you are my brother, I noticed that you looked at him with different eyes, in my opinion there is nothing wrong if you like him"

William got up from his chair, knocking Cali who protested. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm gay this is true, but this doesn't mean I fall in love with every guy I see in the street"

"I didn't say that, in fact I think you're cute together" said Katie.

"This is ridiculous"

William took the phone and walked out of the clinic. Katie picked up Cali from the floor and stroked her fur. "Why men are so hard to talk about their feelings?"

Meanwhile Ryder was in the lookout. For him time flowed more slowly than usual. He had an uncontrollable desire to see William, his face or even his blue eyes. And this strange desire frightened him.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why I have these feelings when I'm next to him? What does all this mean?"

At that moment, Chase entered the building "Ryder sir, William has come"

"Thank you Chase, tell him I'll be right" Chase nodded and left the room.

Ryder sighed "Maybe a walk outdoors will help me"

Ryder came out of the lookout and saw William who stroked the pups. "Hi William"

The boy looked up at him. "Hi Ryder, then, are you ready?"

"Sure, I know a perfect place where we can go, from there you can see the whole city"

"Well, then let's go" said William.

"We will come back soon, if there is any emergency call me" said Ryder to the pups.

"Sure" they answered to them.

The two boys walked into the woods, in the direction of the large hills that surround the city. During the trip the two talked about various things, joking with each other and giving some slight thrusts. Their relationship was changing, but they weren't aware.

After an hour the two boys arrived on one of the highest hills surrounding the city. "Wow, there's a nice view here" said William.

Ryder smiled "I know, I often come here when I want to spend some alone. It is the perfect place to relax"

William took a deep breath, allowing air to enter his lungs. "Here the air is clean. In Miami there is a lot of pollution and air is very heavy. But here, it's like living in another world"

"You're right, and the best is yet to come" said Ryder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it is winter, this means that the sun sets early"

William was confused "And then?"

"You will see it with your own eyes soon"

After a few minutes, when the sun had disappeared behind the sea all the lights came on Adventure Bay, the houses were already decorated with Christmas decorations and Christmas trees were scattered throughout the city.

William gasped "Wow, it's amazing. I never realized how much the winter could be so beautiful"

"I never tire of seeing the city where I grew up with the lights on" said Ryder.

William walked to the edge of the hill to get a better view. The boy didn't realize that the ground was giving way beneath him.

William turned to Ryder. "It was a long time since I felt so good. I am happy to met you" he said with a slight red cheeks.

Ryder smiled, blushing too. "Me too"

The two stared each other, saying anything. There was new feeling inside Ryder, he didn't know what all of this meant, but when he was with William he felt different. He has never experienced these feelings for a person.

William was about to move away from the edge of the hill when the ground beneath him began to fail and he lost his balance. "Whaooo!"

"Wil!" shouted Ryder running toward him.

Before he could fall Ryder grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his chest. The two fell to the ground, Ryder lying on his back and William beneath him. Their hands were linked. It was a simple action, their fingers were intertwined and the palms of the hands touching. But for them it was something else, it was the spark that lit a fire, it was a river that flowed on the rocks, it was a thrill of emotions.

It was magical.

Both stared, blushing deeply. It took several seconds before William got up, shortly after also Ryder got up. But their hands were still joined. The two boys continued to stare, they were a few centimeters away.

After several minutes of silence, something happened that neither of them had expected. Maybe it was instinct, maybe they were both crazy, maybe it was a strange and absurd dream.

But the truth is that the two boys closed their eyes and then they kissed. At that moment the world stopped while a shower of emotions surrounded the two guys. William felt a chill on his back. Ryder instead felt heat that invaded his body, all rational thought had been pushed to one side.

But there was something that ruined that moment. It was the fear.

Ryder had never experienced anything like that kiss. But he was afraid of the consequences, and as he continued to enjoy that moment with William a thought developed deep in his head.

 _What I am doing?_

 **A / N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me your thoughts with a comment or PM me. Thank you.**

 **(Attention, small spoiler)**

 **I don't know how many chapters I will write, but the next two (or three, I don't know yet) will be very important and even a little sad, because there will be someone who nonetheless can't admit his feelings and this could ruin more than one bond of friendship.**


	7. FEARS

**CHAPTER 7: FEARS**

A new day was beginning to Adventure Bay, a day like many others. But not for Ryder. The boy was on the top floor of the lookout and although it was only 6 a.m. Ryder was wide awake, a strange thing because he never slept that night.

"Try to calm down..." he said, walking into the room frantically. "Control yourself..."

After what had happened the day before Ryder could no longer think. That kiss... at that moment all his problems had disappeared like sand in the wind. The whole world had stopped, and for a split second he wanted that moment would never end. But now ... now he couldn't continue, he didn't want to continue.

Why all this had to happen to him? What had he done wrong? It was as if he was floating in an abyss of darkness and he didn't know the way to back to the light. Since William had arrived in town he had lost his mind. He could not think properly and every time he was next to him began to feel strange, he had never felt this way before. And maybe that was why he didn't understand what all this meant.

Meanwhile, in the garden the pups had gathered to talk.

"Chase, why do you want to do this... meeting?" asked Marshall.

"Ryder is behaving strangely" said Chase.

"Well now he is 15 years old, I think it's normal to behave in a strange way, I mean, he isn't a kid now, he's a teenager" said Skye.

"But you have to admit that in recent weeks, things have changed a lot" said Zuma, scratching his ear.

Rocky nodded "He's right. Since William arrived here Ryder is, well, nervous"

The pups started thinking, until Marshall had an idea. "Maybe... no, no is impossible"

"What are you talking Marshall?" asked Rubble.

"Well, Ryder's behavior reminds me so much Chase's behavior"

"Me? Why?" asked Chase confused.

"You work this way whenever you're near Skye" said Marshall. Others began to laugh, including Skye, and Chase blushed intensely.

"Hey! What does this mean? You do the same thing with Everest!" said Chase.

This time it was Marshall turn of blush but he still continued. "I mean, maybe Ryder has a crush on someone"

"Maybe you're right" said Skye.

Zuma frowned "Okay, but who? I mean, maybe Katie?"

Marshall shook his head. "No. I was thinking of another person"

"Really? Who are you thinking?" asked Chase.

Marshall didn't know exactly how to say it. "Well, if you noticed Ryder acted strangely when William arrived at Adventure Bay, so..."

It took a few seconds before one of them came to the conclusion.

"Do you mean that Ryder has a crush on William?" asked Rocky.

"Exactly" said Marshall.

Chase rubbed his chin "Um, I don't know ..."

"I think that Marshall is right. Otherwise how can we explain his behavior?" said Skye.

Chase still was not convinced. "Okay... but I'm not sure"

"Dude, you're the detective. Go talk to him and see what he tells to you. Maybe he'll admit it" suggested Zuma.

Chase chuckled "Sure, what should I tell him? Sorry Ryder but we wanted to know if you're gay because lately you've been acting so weird?"

"You ask him if he's all right, maybe he will open with you" said Rocky.

"But why me?" asked Chase.

"Because you and Marshall are the first pups he adopted. But Marshall is not able to interrogate people" said Zuma.

"Hey!"

Chase sighed. "Okay, I'll talk with him"

Ryder began to feel the nervous tension that invaded his body. "So, let's stay calm. Just because I kissed him this doesn't mean that I have feelings for him, it doesn't mean I'm gay. Probably I acted on instinct, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I simply gone along. So why I can't stop thinking about him"

Beside him was a table with a laptop and his paw pads. "Stay calm, stay calm" Ryder rubbed his temples trying to stay calm but the frustration was too much.

"Raaaughhh!" shouted the boy, knocking the wooden table while the computer and his paw- pad fell to the ground.

Ryder put his hands on either side of the head. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay. **I AM NOT GAY!** "

At that moment Chase came with the elevator and saw the scene before him. "Ryder? What happened?"

"Anything! I want to be alone Chase!" said Ryder, without turning around.

"I really have to talk to you first. We are concerned, lately you behaved strangely and we wanted... "

"I said I want to be alone!" yelled Ryder turning.

Chase blinked in surprise and stepped back. "Sure... sorry ..." said the pup before heading to the elevator and disappear.

Meanwhile in Katie's clinic she was checking the list of medicines that must be ordered when William left his room.

"Good morning, little sister" he said cheerfully putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning to you, too. It seems that someone is happy today" said Katie.

"Yes, I woke up and I realized that today is a great day" said William drinking a cup of hot milk.

"Really? And why?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, but in any case it is a great day"

Katie frowned "Also yesterday you behaved in a strange way, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure! I'm very well, are not you happy?"

"Yes, but I've never seen you so happy. I mean, since you got back after your walk with Ryder you always..." Katie stopped and looked at his brother. "Wil... what happened during the walk with Ryder?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

William began to blush but tried to hide it. "Nothing in particular... we walked and we saw the city with all the lights on..."

"Are you sure that nothing, how can I say, special happened?" asked Katie.

William knew he could not lie to his sister. "I don't know. Maybe"

Katie widened her eyes. "Wait ... you two kissed, didn't you?"

"Why? You are maybe jealous?" asked William, laughing.

Katie shook her head "What, no. I'm just surprised, in fact, I didn't think that Ryder was... "

"Gay" William concluded.

"Exactly" said Katie.

"Well, I must admit it was a surprise for me too, and perhaps it all happened by chance. But that kiss, I never felt anything like that in my entire life, it was amazing"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you" said Katie embracing his brother. "If you want when I finish my work we can go to the lookout" she suggested.

"Sure, it's a great idea"

Chase left the building and walked to the other. "Then? What did he say?" asked Marshall while others stared impatiently the shepherd.

"That he wants to be alone" said Chase.

"What? Is that all?" asked Skye.

"Yes, and I don't think we can change his mind, he seemed very upset" said Chase.

"Wow, the situation is serious, we have to do something" said Rocky.

Chase sighed "And what? We can't do anything"

The pups were behind the lookout and they didn't realize that William and Katie had entered the building until they heard voices.

"Hey, this looks like Katie's voice" said Rubble.

The six dogs entered the building through the back door and saw that William and Katie were in the elevator.

"No, wait!" Chase shouted, trying to stop them, but the doors were already closed and the elevator went up to the second floor.

"I foresee trouble" said Marshall.

When the elevator reached the second floor the two boys went out. "Hello Ryder" said Katie.

But both stopped when they saw the upturned table and the computer on the floor with the broken screen. Ryder turned and stiffened, starting to sweat "What are you doing here?"

"What has happened here?" asked William.

"It's not your business" replied Ryder coldly.

"Ryder, are you okay?" asked Katie worried.

"No!" he shouted. "No I'm not oaky, if you must know, I never felt so bad!"

At that moment all the pups went up the elevator and watched the scene without saying a word.

"Could you explain better?" asked William approaching him.

"Stay away from me!" said Ryder backing.

William was confused and scared. "What's the problem?"

"You! You are my problem!" said Ryder.

"What are you talking about?"

"This... this is all a mistake. It can't work. We can't continue with this stupid story" said Ryder.

William felt his heart stop because he understood what he meant. "Why?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you. It's something I can't accept" said Ryder.

"Like me?! What should mean that you don't want to be like me?!"

"It means that what happened the other day was a mistake"

"A mistake?! Are you telling me that that kiss doesn't mean anything to you?!" shouted William without worrying that everyone had heard. For a few minutes in the room fell silent.

"I'm sorry, but this story ends now" said Ryder.

William couldn't believe his ears. All the time after that kiss he had thought that perhaps he had finally found someone who loved him for what he was. But he was wrong.

William stepped back, his eyes were full of tears but despite this managed to hold them back. Without saying a word walked to the elevator and after a few seconds disappeared. When he descended to the first floor the tears began to fall from his eyes as a feeling of emptiness and pain enveloped his heart.

Meanwhile, in the second floor all were silent. Katie looked at Ryder with a deadpan look. After several minutes the guy came up to her.

"Katie I..."

But before he could finish Katie gave him a strong slap on the left cheek, leaving a livid red. Ryder put his hand on his cheek and looked at Katie.

"You're an idiot" she said before entering the elevator. After a few seconds was followed by while the Paw Patrol that they said nothing.

Ryder watched them while they disappeared and also he felt a sense of emptiness and pain in his heart.

 **A / N: Sorry guys for the delay but I have many things to do. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter with a comment or PM, thank you.**


	8. LEAVE

**CHAPTER 8: LEAVE**

It had already been a week since that day and it seemed that nothing was the same again. Katie had closed any relationship with Ryder, it was as if his best friend no longer existed for her. From that day she hasn't spoken to him except on rare occasions, for example when she had to take a medical examination to the pups. But even in those moments the joy she felt when she saw him had completely disappeared. Indeed, Katie refused even to look at him.

Even the pups had changed their attitude towards him. Certainly he was the leader and they continued to bring him the right respect. But they had stopped playing with him and during missions thought only of doing their duty, there were not times when laughing or enjoying themselves.

William, however, was left in his room all week and the only person who could talk with him was his sister.

Katie walked over to the door and knocked with a long sigh "William, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure, no problem"

Katie smiled a little and entered the room. But before she could say anything she saw two large suitcases on the bed, one was already closed and the other was open to allow William to take in the latest clothes.

"Wil, what are you doing?" asked Katie, although it was a stupid question.

"I leave the city for a while. You know, I need to spend some time alone" said William.

"Are you going home?" asked Katie.

"No, I will not go back to our parents for the moment. I go to New York for a few days, I need to clear my head"

Katie sighed. "I was hoping we could spend more time together"

William looked at his sister. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I can't, I just need a bit of time"

Katie nodded "You don't have to apologize, I understand you and I can only imagine how you feel" she paused "Do you want to talk?"

William sighed "No, there is nothing to talk about. I mean... I thought Ryder was different" he admitted.

"I know. I still can't believe what he did, what an idiot" said Katie.

"No, he's not an idiot. He's just scared, but it will come the day that he will understand. After all, I too have reacted so early, I didn't want to accept my nature because I thought it was wrong. You know, I think you should talk to him" said William

Katie made a forced laugh "Why should I? I mean…"

"Because he needs you, Katie. He needs his best friend" answered William. "It is not easy for some people to accept their sexual orientation. When I needed you, in times of fear and insecurity, you were there"

"You are my brother" said Katie.

"And you're his best friend, he needs you now. Although it is difficult for you. Don't you remember the sleepless nights when I did nothing but cry because I didn't understand what was happening to me?"

Katie was silent.

"My plane leaves in three hours, I have to get to the airport with the train s ... maybe it's better if I go" said William.

"Sure, I'll take you to the station"

The two arrived at the station, the train was leaving in a few minutes. William turned to his sister and hugged her.

"I'll miss you" Katie whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

"I know, I'll miss you too. I love you" William gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking his bags and get on the train that would take him to the airport. "I'll call you when I'll arrive"

Immediately the train left the station and within minutes had disappeared into the horizon. Katie walked to the clinic looking at the ground.

Meanwhile Ryder lying on the grass and watched the sky. It was located in the city's highest hill, the same hill where he and William had kissed. The boy sighed. Although it was hard for him to admit, that kiss was incredible. He had not felt such emotion before that time. It had already been seven days since he had told to William that their relationship could not continue, and from that moment he never saw him . Even Katie had closed relations with him and those seven days to Ryder were like seven years.

Ryder had never felt these feelings for someone, it was something completely new to him. Maybe it was for these reasons that he didn't understand, maybe it was for these reasons that he was afraid. Especially since he had never thought about a relationship with a girl, and then suddenly begins to be attracted by the brother of his best friend? All this was absurd and confused.

"What happened to me?" he said taking a deep breath.

"Hi Ryder"

Ryder turned around and saw Katie a few meters from him. The girl sat on the grass, watching the city below them. Neither said a word for a long time.

"I'm sorry" said Ryder after several minutes of awkward silence.

"I know"

After these words among them fell silent again. Katie suddenly hit Ryder's arm with her fist. "Hey!"

"You've been an idiot" said Katie, looking angrily. Ryder just looked down. "I can't believe what you did. It was the most stupid and cruel thing I've ever seen! What were you thinking?!" asked Katie.

"I don't know okay? I don't know what I had in my head! The only thing I know is that I'm confused and angry!" said Ryder.

"Angry with who? With my brother?!" asked Katie.

"No, with myself" said Ryder.

Katie was surprised at the answer.

"I'm angry with myself because I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm angry with myself because in less than ten minutes I hurt William, I lost the esteem of my pups and I lost my best friend!" shouted Ryder rising.

Katie sighed and although she was still angry with him for what he had done her gaze softened. "Listen to me... I'm sorry too" said Katie.

Ryder turned around "What?"

"I'm sorry for abandoning you when you needed me. Even if what you have done is wrong, this doesn't mean that you don't deserve a second chance"

Ryder smiled "Yes well, I was an idiot. It's just ... I don't know, it's all so complicated"

"Ryder, I have to ask you a question, but you have to be honest with me otherwise I can't help you. Do you like William?"

Ryder said nothing, mainly because even he didn't know what to say.

Katie waited patiently. "You have to be honest. If not with me, at least with yourself " she said. But Ryder was silent.

After several minutes Katie walked over to him. "The answers you're looking for isn't out there Ryder" then she put her hand on his heart. "They're here. You just have to force yourself to see them"

The question that had made Katie looked simple, but for Ryder was the hardest question someone had ever done to him. What should he do? He had to follow his head telling him to forget him... or had to follow his heart as he told Katie. Even in this situation he didn't know what to do or what to say, but Ryder couldn't stop thinking of William, to what he felt when they kissed, shivering on his back when their lips are touched, the sensation of heat when their hands are intertwined. It was something he had never tried and maybe he will never experience again. And he liked it, he liked it a lot.

With a long sigh Ryder turned to Katie "I have to talk to William"

"Sure, I'd be happy to take you to him... if he was here" said Katie, scratching her head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryder, confused.

"Well ... you see… he has left the city and take a plane to New York in... an hour" said Katie.

"What?! In an hour?! Why don't you tell me this before?! "

"First I had to figure out if you were willing to admit your feelings. Anyway, this whole thing is your fault!" said Katie.

"If he takes that plane I would never see him again!" Ryder began to run toward the lookout as fast as he could. With his paw-paw pad called the paw patroller.

Less than a minute and the larger vehicle stopped in front of him. Ryder climbed aboard and headed into the control room where robot-dog was waiting for him.

"I'm happy to see robot-dog. Take me right away at the airport as quickly as possible"

Robot-dog barked and pressed his foot on the accelerator. The paw patroller began running toward the destination. "Robot-dog, pay no attention to traffic lights or speed limits" said Ryder.

The robot-dog looked at his creator puzzled. "Yes I know. Chase will kill me"

Meanwhile William was waiting for the last calls for his plane. Part of him wanted to stop, was a coward running away in this way. Maybe he should go back. At that moment he heard the loudspeaker announcing that his flight was leaving in less than 15 minutes.

William sighed "I'm sorry Katie and… I'm sorry Ryder" the boy walked toward the stairs that would take him at the entrance of his plane.

Outside the building the paw patroller stopped in the parking lot. Ryder came out of the vehicle and ran into the building.

"Please let him be still here, please let him be still here" he kept repeating in his head. As he looked around frantically he saw William coming up the stairs.

"Wil!" he shouted with all his voice but the boy didn't hear him.

Ryder immediately ran towards his direction. "William stop!"

But William couldn't hear him, there was too much confusion. After climbing the stairs the blond boy disappeared. "No no no!"

Ryder ran up the stairs pushing many people who shouted against him. "Sorry. Allowed. I'm sorry"

After a strenuous climb Ryder saw William a few dozen meters from him. "Wil!"

William was lost in thought, but suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him "Ryder?"

The boy turned and saw Ryder near the stairs. Ryder smiled and ran towards him.

"Ryder, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm here to stop you" said Ryder, gasping for breath as drops of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Stop me? Excuse me but I have a plane just waiting for me, so, goodbye Ryder" said William turning.

"No wait"

Ryder grabbed his arm, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I was scared and angry, but not with you, with myself. I know I said some horrible things... but I'd get another chance"

William frowned. "Another chance? Do you know how much I suffered during my life? Every day since I knew I was gay I suffered, because people are bad Ryder. People consider a danger everyone is different from them"

Ryder listened in silence.

"I trusted you. I thought I had found someone who would accept me for who I am. And maybe, for a while time, I thought I had found someone who could love me... but after what you told me, well, I realized that I was wrong"

"Yes I know, I was an idiot. But now I understand. I realized that when I'm with you I feel emotions that I never tried. I realized that when I'm with you all my problems disappear, and that I would like the moments when we are together never end. I realized... that I love you William, I love you so much that I broke all speed limits to come here. I almost cause accidents, and probably I will have to pay fines for having endangered the lives of others. But you know what? I don't care. Because I realized that I am willing to infringe my principles to be with you"

Between the two there was silence, until William spoke. "You've come too late" he said simply.

Ryder widened his eyes, he didn't believe his ears.

"I admit that there are things in my life that I would change, but this doesn't change who I am, this doesn't change what is important to me. But you are afraid Ryder. You are afraid of what people will think of you. I bought plane tickets, I booked a room at a hotel in New York, and now I should leave everything just because you think you love me?" asked William.

Ryder didn't know what to say. "I don't think I love you… I know that I love you…William... please ... come home with me. We can be together" said Ryder offering his hand to the boy, as a tear fell from his right eye.

William sighed. "No, we can't. Goodbye Ryder" and with these words he disappeared into the crowd.

Ryder stood motionless, tears streaming down his face. Then, without another word, he turned around to return to the paw patroller.


	9. CHOOSE

**CHAPTER 9: CHOOSE**

 **A / N: Sorry for the delay, it is always the same story with the school. Anyway here's a new chapter.**

 **Answering to Sta Fantasia. No, I do not know the anime Kyo Kara Maou Anyway thanks for your comment :-)**

William gave his documents for the normal control before the flight, missing 25 minutes at the start, he would soon be left behind Adventure Bay and his feelings. After checking the documents William walked toward the entrance that would take him to his plane. The boy turned for the last time before crossing the entrance.

Ryder went downstairs while hundreds of people were running towards him and hurried to not miss their flight. The boy kept his hands in his jeans pockets and the head slightly lowered. His brain didn't yet record everything that had happened. Looking up, he saw a young woman who was staring at the screen of her mobile phone. After a few seconds a man came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She turned and hugged him with a huge smile as a tear fell from her eyes.

Ryder was too far away to hear what they were saying but he was sure that in their speech couldn't miss the words **'I love you'** that in their simplicity enclose the strongest feeling that exists and express the true love between two people.

Only then he realized he had lost the only person he had to say those three words. With a long sigh, he walked toward the exit. A quick glance at his paw-pad reminded him in a few minutes the plane in which William had risen would take off. Of course he could follow him, but what could he say? By now he had also lost the last hope of being able to be with him. All this because of his arrogance, he failed to see what others had noticed for some time. Why had he been so blind? Why he failed to accept his true feelings? Deep in his heart he knew he had feelings for him from the moment he saw him. Despite Ryder did not believe in love at first sight this time had to change his mind.

His blue eyes that sparkled like ice lit by the sun, his blond hair floating freely in the wind and fell on his forehead. Ryder could not even forget his scent. He didn't know the brand, but if he had been put in front of a hundred different scents he would know immediately what that William led.

Meanwhile William was sitting on his seat by the window. To pass the boredom he decided to read a magazine. But what I was reading was not of any interest to him. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. At that moment a very old man sat down beside him.

"Hello" said the man.

William blinked a few times. "Oh... hello"

The man was tall and thin, he had white hair hidden under a wool cap. He wore a white shirt with a sweater over blue and dark trousers.

"I'm Norman" he said, holding out his hand.

"William" he shook his hand.

"So, you too go to New York eh?"

"Yeah right, I need a long vacation"

"Ah, I understand, you go to find the girlfriend?" asked Norman.

"Not exactly, I haven't a girlfriend" said William.

"Well, you're still young, time is on your side. Tell me son, how old are you?"

"16 sir"

"Ah, we're practically twins, I am 93 years old" said Norman.

"Really? The time is kind to you, you don't seem so old" said William drinking water from a bottle.

"You should see my father" said Norman.

Without realizing William spat all the water he was drinking. "Your father is still alive?!"

"No, but you should see him"

William was silent for several seconds before Norman spoke again. "Anyway, I'm going to see my wife"

"Does she live in New York?" asked William.

"In a way, yes. She lives at the Green-Wood Cementery"

After that moment there was silence. "I'm sorry" said William after a long pause.

"Don't worry. You know, it's funny... because when I was young, more or less your age, I believed that love was a stupid illusion and that marriage was only a contract" William listened in silence. "But then, when I met the woman who would become my wife, my eyes were opened. We have experienced a fantastic story. I hope you too can live a story like ours one day"

"Yes, I hope so too, but I don't think that will be easy since I'm running away from the person I love"

Norman looked at the boy beside him. "Love is the most strange and unpredictable thing there is, but in a world plagued by wars, poverty and injustices is the purest thing we have. You know William, people need to love someone. And no matter the gender, skin color, culture or something like these things. If you know you are happy with the one you love you should not worry about what others think, you have leave everything behind you and stays with your true love"

Meanwhile the plane's engines were slowly turning. Seeing that William was undecided Norman asked him a question "Were you happy?"

William looked at him. "Yes, I've never felt like this in my entire life"

"Then go, get out of this damned plane to run from your girlfriend" said Norman.

"I'm gay" said William smiling.

"Oh... well in that case run to your boyfriend and stay with him"

"Yes, you are right. Thanks" William hugged him quickly and ran to the flight attendants. After a few minutes the boy got off the plane and rushed to the airport. Norman looked William from the window and smiled.

"Nice boy"

Meanwhile Ryder was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he had walked for several hundred meters, reaching a large fountain in the center of the large parking lot. Ryder sat on the edge of the fountain with his back to the airport. He looked at the time on his paw-pad and saw that the plane had already left for several minutes. And looking around he saw a plane in the sky that managed to pull away. Was over, William was gone... possibly forever.

Only then his brain plugged everything that had happened. He had lost him, had lost the boy he loved. Soon the tears began to scratch his face. All he wanted to do was to punch his own face for being such an idiot. Instead he stood watching the sun disappearing on the horizon as the sky was painted purple and orange shades. If he was in a different situation he would have done a photo to the show of colors created by sunset. But see the sun disappeared was like seeing his heart that was swallowed by darkness.

Ryder took a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes. "It's amazing, I still feel his smell... as if he is here with me..."

A few seconds passed in silence broken only by his hiccups.

"Hi Ryder"

Ryder got up quickly from the edge of the fountain and turned around with wide eyes. For a moment he thought he was dreaming because right in front of him there was William. Ryder didn't know what to say. Was it really happening? Or was it just his imagination?

William smiled slightly "I thought about what you said and... Well, I changed my mind"

This time was Ryder who smiled. William came up to him, looking at him with his piercing blue eyes. Before he could take another step Ryder hugged him, while other tears fell from his eyes. Fortunately William hugged him too

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." said Ryder between sobs.

"I know. I'm here now"

Ryder didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he decided to savor every second of that moment, he wanted to feel the warmth of his body, he wanted to run his hands between his blond hair, wanted to keep him close to him and not let him go again.

After the two parted they looked into their eyes. Ryder took William's hand. "I thought I lost you" said Ryder.

William raised his other hand and with the thumb removed a tear remained on the boy's cheek. "I know, and I'm sorry"

"Why?" asked Ryder. "You don't have to apologise. I'm the one who acted like a complete idiot, I couldn't see what everyone had already noticed... or maybe I didn't want to see"

Ryder sighed. "I'm so sorry Wil. Do you think we can start again? Will you give me another chance?"

William lifted Ryder's chin, then tilted his head and closed his eyes, at that moment their lips were connected. Ryder replied immediately to the kiss and put his right hand through the boy's hair. William pushed his body closer to the Ryder's body as his tongue went into his mouth. Without worrying about inhaling the two boys continued to kiss each other passionately, their languages were dancing, creating a sea of emotion that enveloped them. After almost two minutes the two parted, breathing heavily.

William holding hands on Ryder's cheeks as Ryder placed his on the boy's chest.

"The best kiss... of my life" said William smiling.

"I guess I will have to refund the cost of the ticket for your plane" said Ryder.

"Yes, it would be a good idea, considering that I have forgotten my luggage on the plane" said William, laughing.

"Ah... don't worry, I'll buy you everything you've lost"

"I have a better idea" without notice William grabbed Ryder by the shirt and threw him in the water of the fountain.

"Whoao!"

"Here, this is much better" said William, laughing. Ryder still stunned spat water he had drunk.

"This water tastes terrible!"

"Consider this little joke as the price to pay for the ticket and my luggage"

"Oh, really?" Ryder quickly walked to the edge of the fountain and dragged William in the icy water.

"Hey!"

William fell over at Ryder, both were soaking wet. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"You know, you're very beautiful when you're all wet" said William.

"Well, so when we come home we could take a shower together" the words came from Ryder's mouth before he could stop himself. Immediately the boy put his hands over his mouth, blushing deeply.

William smiled. "I can't wait" and then he kissed him again.

 **A / N: I rewrote this chapter several times because I was never happy with my work, so I do not know what came out ... but I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know with a comment so I know that I made a least acceptable work. And sorry if there are some mistakes :-)**


	10. EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER 10: EPILOGUE**

 **A / N: I'm sorry for the long wait but finally I wrote a new chapter. I think this is the last chapter of this story, but I must say I am very happy with the result. Hope you enjoy it**

A beautiful sunset lit Adventure Bay with orange and purple shades, while the spring breeze shook the leaves of the trees creating a relaxing melody. Ryder was sitting on the soft ground, with his back against a tree and elbows on his knees as he watched the city where he was born and raised, while the wind ruffled his hair.

Now the boy was twenty years old but he remembered very well the day when he saw a television service that showed the terrorist attack at the World Trade Center.

Ryder remembered the terror in his mother's eyes and the disbelief of his father joined the dismay of an entire nation. It was at that moment that he decided that he would create a rescue team to solve emergencies and help all people in need of help.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds the boy remembered the day when the lookout was inaugurated. He remembered the proud look of his parents and the excitement of his new friend and first member of the Paw Patrol, Chase.

And while Ryder continued to navigate the memories that his city brought to his mind there was one in particular that will never forget: the day when, against all odds, he fell in love.

A little smile appeared on his face as he thought about all that he and William had passed since the first moment they met until today. The embarrassed looks of the early days, the confusion and the doubts that plagued him. And then the confession of their love, the kisses, the caresses, the long walks in the moonlight, the day of their first anniversary together.

Ryder also liked to recall the time when he returned to lookout with William because he was able to prevent him from leaving the city and especially to leave him. He still remembered the happiness that the pups demonstrated against them and the pride felt Katie for both. Sometimes Ryder thought back to what he had said to William five years earlier and how much he had been stupid. But William had said that he had forgiven him and that one stupid mistake would never compromise their relationship.

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks when Ryder thought of the night a year ago when, while they were at home alone, they decided to make a breakthrough on their relationship and after four years of engagement that night they lost their virginity. Ryder would never have imagined that in a single moment of life he could try so many emotions.

While exploring the memories of his life, keeping his eyes closed, a figure approached him and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Ryder opened his eyes to meet the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend that reflected the sunlight.

"I'll never tire of your eyes" said Ryder.

"And the rest of my body does not count anything?" asked jokingly William.

"Oh yeah, especially some... parts… of your body"

"This is my comfort"

Ryder moved forward to allow William to sit behind him. The blond boy leaned against the tree back and spread his legs to allow Ryder to lean on his chest. Ryder gladly accepted the invitation and, after lying on the chest of his boyfriend began observing the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.

William closed his eyes and while with one hand played gently with Ryder's hair with the other hand made small circles on his chest. Last year Ryder had started going to the gym and the results were visible in his body especially in the chest where now the contours of the muscles were well defined.

There was no noise, only the soft breath of the wind and the waves breaking along the coast.

"Do you love me?" asked Ryder after several minutes of silence.

William opened his eyes, surprised by the question "Why do you say that?"

Ryder turned around so he could look into his eyes and said nothing for a few seconds "I don't know. Maybe because I want to hear those words again, so I can remember how lucky I am"

William smiled at the boy's sincerity and could not help but consider him extremely cute. "Of course I love you, all the words of the world are not enough to express what I feel for you"

Ryder came up until their faces were not just a few centimeters away from each other. Ryder put his hands on his chest and pulled his mouth near William's right ear.

"Say it again" he whispered.

"I love you"

And after those words Ryder kissed him passionately, savoring every sensation of that moment. The sun disappeared behind the mountains, leaving the two young lovers immersed in the dark while their lips danced and their hands intertwined.

 **A / N: well, this story ends here. I wanted to thank you all for your incredible support, you're great guys :-)**

 **If you want to write a last comment I will be very happy. Of course you can freely say what you liked and what you didn't like about this story and anything that comes into your head on our protagonists. Also if you want to tell me something in particular you can also write me via PM.**

 **Thanks you all :-D**


End file.
